


Remember

by echo_of_words



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cryptids, Demonic Possession, Gen, I have literally no idea what this is, Kinda, Possession, based on the "remember" thread on twitter, words just went brrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_of_words/pseuds/echo_of_words
Summary: Ranboo is visited by a strange presence...(based on that one extremely cryptic Twitter exchange Ranboo and Tubbo had a while ago)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> listen i don't know what this is i was just re-reading [this twitter thread](https://twitter.com/Ranboosaysstuff/status/1347054351416659969) between tubbo and ranboo and wanted to write something based off it because it has major cryptid energy and i thought that was cool. this isn't what i usually write but i thought i'd post it anyway because honestly why not at this point
> 
>  **Warnings:** Mentions of death, cryptid presence (I'm honestly not sure how to describe it but I feel like it needs a warning of some sort)
> 
> in case it isn't clear - the text that's **_formatted like this_** is the cryptid, the rest is ranboo. also the cryptid is not tubbo in this case

It's going to be okay, he tells himself. It's going to be okay.

He freezes. An unfamiliar presence is with him. A strange, creature-like presence. Not corporeal, not _real_ , but undoubtedly there. Merely a shadow of a thing that doesn't exist.

_Hello?_

The presence enters his mind, tendrils of cold darkness curling into his thoughts, taking hold and waiting.

It speaks. **_Ranboo._**

The word sears into his mind. Ranboo. Him.

He answers it out loud, lips curling around the unfamiliar shape of its name, undefinable even as human speech. The sound is strange. Inhuman. (Then again, who ever defined what "human" must mean?) "We meet again."

**_Optimism is futile._ **

_Why?_ Why must it insist on defying his hope?

**_You remind me of an old friend._ **

What does that mean? Since when does it have friends?

**_You remind me of a time that has passed._ **

_Is time not a constant?_ , he wonders. Is time not an unstoppable passing, a neverending trickle of sand through the hourglass?

**_Time is always passing for you. It is different for me._ **

So my time has already passed?

The thing – creature, shadow, spirit, _presence_ – tightens its grip on his thoughts, and his very mind begins to hurt as it makes a rattling, horrible, _cursed_ sound that he realises must be a laugh.

**_I_ ** **am** **_time, Ranboo._ **

What have you seen?

**_Futile._ **

Oh.

**_Your time has come, Ranboo._ **

My time?

**_Say goodbye to your friends, memory boy._ **

_Memory boy._ The dissonance in his mind grows louder. _Memories._

Say goodbye to his friends.

Memories. (Who are his friends?)

Memories.

**_Step into the darkness, Ranboo. I promise the seats are comfortable._ **

Oh? (He sure hopes they are.)

**_Make yourself at home. You will be here a while._ **

Here? (What is "here"?)

Where is he?

Has time passed? (What's happening?)

**_What is "now"?_ **

Who are you? He doesn't know. (Or does he?)

**_Who else am I but you yourself?_ **

**_Unless you have forgotten me_ ** **_. Forgotten like one_ ** **_would forget an old friend._ **

I couldn't forget you. (He does know, now, he thinks.)

Is such the working of time?

**_It is not._ **

**_Is it?_ **

The sounds in his mind become louder still, an endless and infinite cacophony of noise.

**_She knows._ **

Alarm flares inside him. How could she? (Who is she? What's happening? _Where is he?_ )

**_She is dead, Ranboo._ **

**_Is she not?_ **

She must be. There's no other way.

**_We watched her be lowered._ **

Lowered.

**_It was fun._ **

It was fun. (Was it?)

**_It was fun._ **

**_We are one._ **

It was fun. (It was.)

We are one. (Are they?)

**_We miss her._ **

It's okay. (Is it?)

**_We should pay her a visit._ **

What? (What happened to optimism being futile? It didn't object, this time.)

**_You ought to enter first._ **

Should he? (Enter where?)

**_She likes you better._ **

They need to find the right time. (He thinks he remembers where.)

**_I wonder if she is still there._ **

She must be. (Right?)

**_I hope she has not been discovered._ **

She can't have been. (Unless...)

**_Goodbye for now._ **

Goodbye. (Don't go.)

**_Remember._ **

Remember.

(He remembers.)

**_?_ **

?

Darkness. Emptiness. Void.

It's gone.

Ranboo resurfaces, gets to his feet, blinks.

_What?_

He doesn't know.

He doesn't remember.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr! [@echo-of-words](https://echo-of-words.tumblr.com)


End file.
